Mitoloji
thumb|220px|Mitolojik bir tanrı, Xipe Totec ([[Aztekler)]] Mitoloji bir din veya bir halkın kültüründe tanrılar, kahramanlar, evren ve insanın yaratılışına dair tüm sözlü ve yazılı efsane birikiminin ve bu efsanelerin doğuşlarını, anlamlarını yorumlayıp, inceleyen ve sınıflandıran bilim dalının adıdır. Sözcük anlamı Mitoloji (Yunanca: μυθολογία, μυθος [mithos] yani “söylenen ya da duyulan söz” ve λογος [logos] yani “konuşma”) kelimelerinin birleşiminden oluşmuş olup, Eski yunan'da “geçmişte söylenenlerin tekrar edilmesi ” gibi bir anlam barındırmaktayken zamanla Batı dillerinde efsane anlamı kazanmıştır. Çağdaş kullanımda, mitoloji ya belirli bir din veya kültürdeki mitlerin bütününü tanımlar (örneğin: Kelt mitolojisi)ya da mitlerin incelenmesi, yorumlanması, toplanması (belki yeniden oluşturulması) ve benzeri çalışmaları içeren bilgi, bilim dalını tanımlar. Nitekim Concise Oxford English Dictionary mitoloji''yi şöyle tanımlamıştır: :'“'1) Mitlerin, özellikle de belirli bir dinî veya kültürel geleneğe ait olanların, bir bütünü. 2) Yaygın anlamda benimsenmiş fakat abartılmış veya kurgusal bir hikâyeler veya inançlar kümesi. 3) Mitlerin incelenmesi (bilimi).'”' Terimin belirtilen anlamları dolayısıyla, mecazi şekilde, belirli bir görüş, trend veya kavramı ''hayalî (veya efsanevî) olarak etiketlemek için de kullanıldığı olur. Ayrıca günlük kullanımda mit sözcüğü gerçekte doğru olmayan bir hikâye veya anlatı için tercih edilir ve çoğunlukla bir yanlışlık, doğru olmayan unsur vurgusu barındırır. Bununla birlikte bu tip bir mit kullanımı veya anlamı mitolojide kabul edilmez ve kullanılmaz. Mitoloji kelimesinin Türkçe karşılığı söylenbilim veya söylencebilim idir. Özellikler Efsaneler konu itibarıyla tanrıları, kahramanları ve doğaüstü varlıkları konu alan anlatılardır. Uyumlu bir sistem içerisinde düzenlenmişlerdir ve çoğunlukla geleneksel sözlü aktarı yoluyla (ozanlar, rahipler) şekilde yayılarak canlı kalırlar. Sıklıkla ilgili oldukları topluluğun dinî veya ruhânî yaşantıları ile bağıntılı olan mitler, rahipler veya hükümdarlar tarafından onaylanırlar. Topluluktaki bu ruhânî mevkilerini kaybettikleri zaman, yani topluluğun ruhânî yapısıyla aralarındaki bağ koptuğunda, mitolojik niteliklerini yitirir ve folklora ait söylenceler veya peri masalları haline gelirler. Bir mit gücünün bir kısmını topluluğun (en azından belirli bir kısmının) ona olan inancından ve doğru olarak kabul edilmesinden alır. Folklor , tüm kutsal geleneklerin birikimi vardır ve terimin kullanımında, günlük kullanımındakine benzer, herhangi bir kötüleme, aşağılama bulunmamaktadır. Örneğin bir dinin hem kendi mitolojisinden ve tekil olarak içerdiği mitlerden ayrı ayrı söz edilebilir. Bu durum tamamen bilimsel ve tarafsız bir yaklaşım olup, bahsedilen söylence ve kavramlara herhangi bir yaşanlama atfetmediği gibi kötüleme ve aşağılama amacı da barındırmaz. Efsaneler sık sık gerek evrenin gerekse yerel bölgenin ortaya çıkışını açıklama amacı taşır. Örneğin sırasıyla yaratılış efsaneleri ve kuruluş efsaneleri gibi. Efsaneler ayrıca sık sık doğa olaylarının, başka şekilde açıklanamayan kültürel âdetlerin açıklanması amacını da taşır. Genel olarak efsanelerin doğal anlamda basit bir izah sunmayan herhangi bir şeyi açıklamak için sık sık kullanıldığı söylenebilir. Mitoloji terimi Yunan mitolojisi veya Roma mitolojisi formunda olduğu gibi sıklıkla eski kültürlerin antik hikâyelerine atfen kullanılmaktadır. Bazı efsaneler orijinal olarak sözel bir geleneğin ürünüyken zamanla yazınsal hâle de gelmiştirler. Çoğu efsanenin başlangıç noktası aynı iken değişik coğrafya ve kültürlerden etkilenerek farklılaşmış birden farklı anlatı haline dönüşmüş, orijinal olanı ancak mitologların anlayabileceği kadar kompleks hale gelmişlerdir. Din ve mitoloji Çoğu dinde mitolojinin çok önemli ve öncelikli bir yeri bulunur. Mit, günlük kullanımdakinin tersine, aslında bir hikâyenin nesnel anlamda yanlış veya doğru olduğunu tanımlamaz, daha çok, nesnel veya materyalist nosyonlardan ilgisiz bir şekilde, doğru veya gerçek kavramının ruhsal, psikolojik ve/veya sembolik yönlerine gönderme yapar. Her ne kadar bugünkü yaygın dinlere mensup çoğu kişi dinlerinin kökeni ve gelişiminde yer alan anlatıları tarihî olaylar olarak ele alsalar da, bunları inanç sistemlerinin figüratif temsilleri olarak gören kişiler de mevcuttur. Bir dinin veya inancın sahip olduğu kavramlar ve anlatılar, karakteristikleri sebebiyle bilimsel anlamda mitik olabilirler ve buradan hareketle birisi Hıristiyan mitolojisi, Hindu mitolojisi veya İslam mitolojisinden bahsedebilir. Bu gibi terimlerden anlaşılması gereken o dindeki belirli kavramların, birer kültürel nesne olarak ruhâni, psikolojik ve/veya sembolik yönlerine yapılan atıf olmalıdır; bu dinlerin barındırdığı kavram veya anlatıların yanlış ve doğru olmadığı değil. Zira daha önce de tanımda belirtildiği gibi, mit ve dolayısıyla mitoloji, materyalist veya objektif bir doğruluk nosyonu barındırmadığı gibi bu tip amacı da barındırmaz. Din ve mitoloji ilişkisindeki yaygın bir hata da, eski toplulukların inandığı dinlerin mitolojileri ile karıştırılmasıdır. Din ile mitoloji arasındaki içleyici yakın ilişki sebebiyle belirli bir nesne her iki kümenin de elemanı olabilir. Bununla birlikte genel anlamda din ile mitoloji tamamen farklı terim ve kavramlardır. Mitoloji salt mitolojik nesnelerle ilgilenirken, dinin çevrelediği alan ve nesneler daha farklıdır; liturjiden eskatolojiye kadar. Dinî kavramların mitolojik bir yönünün olabilir olması, dinî kavramın dinî oluşunu arkaplana itmez. Bu sebeple örneğin Kelt mitolojisi ve Kelt dini ile kastedilen ayrı şeylerdir; bazı aynı elemanları barındırsalar ve birçok ilişkileri olsa dahi. Sınıflandırma Ritüel mitleri belirli dinî uygulamaların yapılışını veya anlamını açıklayan mitlerdir. Tapınma, ibadet eylemi ile yakın bir ilişki içerisindeki bu mitler, dinî veya ruhâni sistemin liturjik yapısında yer alabilirler. Köken mitleri bir âdet, isim, nesne veya canlının kökenini açıklayan mitlerdir. Kült mitleri bir ilahın (veya ilâhî unsurlar taşıyan varlığın) gücünü gösteren kompleks kutlamaları açıklayan mitlerdir. Prestij mitleri genellikle ilâhî unsurlar veya kutsallık atfedilmiş belirli bir halk, kahraman veya şehirle ilgili mitlerdir. Eskatolojik mitler bilinen dünyanın sonunu getireceği öne sürülen bir mutlak sonu, ve/veya buna dair kavram ve olayları açıklayan, kısacası eskatolojik şeyleri konu alan, mitlerdir. Sosyal mitler ise o anki sosyal değer veya uygulamaları savunmak veya güçlendirmek amacı taşıyan mitlerdir. Bir mit birden çok kategoriye uyabilirse de konularına göre efsaneler kabaca 3 kategoride incelenebilirler Özhan Öztürk. Folklor ve Mitoloji Sözlüğü. Phoenix yayınları. İstanbul, 2009 ISBN 9786955738266 s. 7. *1. Evren ve yaratılışa dair söylenceler *2. Tanrılara dair söylenceler *3. Kahramanlara dair söylenceler İlgili kavramlar Mitler fabl, efsane, halk hikâyesi (folklorik hikâye, folktale), peri masalı, anekdot veya kurgu gibi kavramlarla aynı (yani eşit) olmasa da, bu kavramlarla çakışabilir: örneğin bir hikâye hem bir mit hem de bir efsane olabilir. Mitolojik temalar edebiyatta sıklıkla ve bilinçli bir şekilde işlenir e ortaya çıkan eser belirli mitolojik arkaplanlara gönderme yapsa da kendisi bir mitler bütünü içerisinde yer almayabilir (Cupid ve Psyche). Kültürel ve veyahut dinî bir paradigma kayması sonucu mitler pragmatik bağlamda kendilerine yer edinebilirler: örneğin Hristiyanlığın yükselişiyle birlikte çeşitli pagan mitolojik nesnelerinin Hristiyanlaştırılması gibi. Böylece mitolojik nesneler rasyonalizasyona uğrayabilir, yeni kültür ve veyahut dinde kendilerine bir yer bulabilirler. Tersi yönde, kültürel ve veyahut dinî nesneler de mitolojik nesnelere dönüşebilir; zamanla tarihi veya edebî materyal mitolojik nitelikler kazanabilir. Mitolojinin bilinçli üretimine J. R. R. Tolkien tarafından mytopoeia ismi verilmiştir . otoriteler efsanelerin orijini konusunda ortak bir kanıya varamamışlar, bir kısmı yaşanmış ama unutulmuş/eksik hatırlanan tarihin zamanla efsanelere, gerçek insanların tanrılara dönüştürüldüğünü diğer kısmı ise tamamen bilinçaltı ve hayal gücünün ürünü olduğunu ileri sürmüştü Mitlerin oluşumu Mitlerin geniş açıklayıcı özellikleri oluşumlarını belirli bir oranda muğlaklaştırmakta olup, efsanelerin kökeni konusunda yazarlar arasında ortak uzlaşı bulunmamaktadır. Kimi yazarlar yaşanıp unutulmuş gerçek olaylara kimisi tamamen bilinçaltı ev hayal gücüne antropolog Paul Radin'in başını çektiği bir grup ise toplumların varolma ve kaynak bulma ihtiyaçlarını sömüren dini ve siyasi önderler tarafından teşvik edilip, oluşturulduğu kanatindedirÖzhan Öztürk. Folklor ve Mitoloji Sözlüğü. Phoenix yayınları. İstanbul, 2009 ISBN 9786955738266 s. 8.. Mitler kabile, şehir veya millet gibi kültürel kurumları evrensel hakikatlere bağlayarak yetkilendirebilir (bunlara yetki verebilir). Tüm kültürler kendi dinleri, kahramanları, tarihleri ve benzeri unsurlarına ilişkin anlatıları barındıran kendi mitlerini zamanla geliştirmişlerdir. Bu mitlerin barındırdıkları sembolik anlamların gücü uzun süreler boyunca canlı kalabilmelerinin (bazen binlerce yıl boyunca) ana sebeplerindendir. Mâche, temel (ve öncül) ruhsal bir bağlamdaki görüntü olarak mit ile, bir tür mito-lojiyi, bu görüntüler (mitler) arasında belirli bir uyumu sağlamaya çalışan bir sözcükler sistemi şeklinde ayrıştırma yapmaya çalışırlar . Mitlerin bir toplamı, bütünü mitos olarak adlandırılır. Bunların (mitosların) bir toplamı, bütününe ise mitoi denir. Bunun önemli bir türü bir kültürün evrenin nasıl yaratıldığına ilişkin görüş ve inançlarını açıklayan ve tanımlayan yaratılış mitleridir. Çağdaş mitoloji Star Wars veya Tarzan gibi film ve kitap serileri zaman zaman güçlü mitolojik yönler barındırırlar ki bu yönler bazen derin ve karışık felsefî sistemlere (doğru) gelişebilir. Bu nesneler mitoloji olmasalar da mitik temalar içerirler ki bunlar bazı kişilere göre benzer psikolojik ihtiyaçları karşılar. Bunun bir örneği J. R. R. Tolkien tarafından yazılan Hobbit ve Yüzüklerin Efendisi isimli romanlarda ve yine yazarın notları incelenerek oğlu Christopher Tolkien tarafından yayına sunulan Silmarillion, Húrin'in Çocukları, Orta Dünya Tarihi, vd. eserlerinde anlatılan Orta Dünya evreninde görülebilir. Bazı sevenleri veya takipçileri kurgusal kompleks dünyaları, Star Trek serisindeki gibi, yanlış bir şekilde mitoloji olarak yorumlarlar; oysa bunlar nesnel ve bilimsel bağlamda mitoloji olarak tanımlanamaz. Kurgu, insanlar ona inanmadıkları ve ruhâni (veya psikolojik) yaşantıyla bir bağ kurulmadıkça, gerçek anlamda mitoloji seviyesine ulaşamaz. Bölgelere göre mitolojiler Afrika Mitolojisi Akamba mitolojisi - Akan mitolojisi - Alur mitolojisi - Aşanti mitolojisi - Baluba mitolojisi - Bambara mitolojisi - Bambuti mitolojisi - Banyarwanda mitolojisi - Basari mitolojisi - Baule mitolojisi - Bavenda mitolojisi - Bazambi mitolojisi - Baziba mitolojisi - Buşongo mitolojisi - Dahomey mitolojisi (Fon) - Dinka mitolojisi - Dogon mitolojisi - Efik mitolojisi - Mısır mitolojisi (İslam-öncesi) - Ekoi mitolojisi - Fan mitolojisi - Fens mitolojisi - Fjort mitolojisi - Herero mitolojisi - Ibibio mitolojisi - Igbo mitolojisi - Isoko mitolojisi - Kamba mitolojisi - Kavirondo mitolojisi - Khoikhoi mitolojisi - Kurumba mitolojisi - Lozi mitolojisi - Lotuko mitolojisi - Lugbara mitolojisi - Lunda mitolojisi - Makoni mitolojisi - Masai mitolojisi - Mongo mitolojisi - Mundang mitolojisi - Ngbandi mitolojisi - Nupe mitolojisi - Nyamwezi mitolojisi - Oromo mitolojisi - Ovambo mitolojisi - Pigme mitolojisi - San mitolojisi - Serer mitolojisi - Şona mitolojisi - Şongo mitolojisi - Songhai mitolojisi - Sotho mitolojisi - Tonga mitolojisi - Tumbuka mitolojisi - Xhosa mitolojisi - Yoruba mitolojisi - Zulu mitolojisi thumb|200px|Mitolojik hayvan resmi, (Ressam: Katsushika Hokusai) Asya Mitolojisi Çerkes Mitolojisi - Ayyavazhi mitolojisi - Budist mitoloji - Bon mitolojisi (Budizm öncesi Tibet mitolojisi) - Çin mitolojisi - Hint mitolojisi - Hmong mitolojisi - Japon mitolojisi - Kore mitolojisi- Pers mitolojisi - Filipin mitolojisi - Türk mitolojisi- Vietnam mitolojisi Avustralya ve Okyanusya Mitolojisi Avustralya Aborijin mitolojisi - Hawaii mitolojisi - Maori mitolojisi - Melanezya mitolojisi - Mikronezya mitolojisi - Papua mitolojisi - Polinezya mitolojisi - Rapa Nui mitolojisi Avrupa Mitolojisi Anglo-Sakson mitolojisi - Bask mitolojisi - Katalan mitolojisi – Kelt mitolojisi - Korsika mitolojisi - Çuvaş mitolojisi - Girit mitolojisi - Hollanda mitolojisi - İngiliz mitolojisi - Etrüsk mitolojisi - Estonya mitolojisi - Fransız mitolojisi - Cermen mitolojisi - Macar mitolojisi - Fin mitolojisi - İrlanda mitolojisi - Leton mitolojisi - Litvanya mitolojisi - Lusitanya mitolojisi - Nors mitolojisi - Roman (Çingene) mitolojisi - Roma mitolojisi – Romanya mitolojisi - Sardinya mitolojisi - İskoç mitolojisi - Slav mitolojisi - İspanyol mitolojisi - İsviçre mitolojisi – Tatar mitolojisi - Yunan mitolojisi Orta Doğu Mitolojisi Arap mitolojisi (İslam öncesi) – İbrahimi mitoloji (Yahudilik öncesi) – Pers mitolojisi - Kürt mitolojisi – Mezopotamya mitolojisi (Sümer, Asur ve Babil) – Yezidi mitoloji Kuzey Amerika Yerlileri Mitolojisi Abenaki mitolojisi - Algonkin mitolojisi - Karaayak mitolojisi - Çippewa mitolojisi - Chickasaw mitolojisi - Choctaw mitolojisi - Creek mitolojisi - Crow mitolojisi - Haida mitolojisi - Ho-Chunk mitolojisi - Hopi mitolojisi - Inuit mitolojisi - Iroquois mitolojisi - Huron mitolojisi - Kwakiutl mitolojisi - Lakota mitolojisi - Leni Lenape mitolojisi - Miwok mitolojisi - Navaho mitolojisi - Nootka mitolojisi - Ohlone mitolojisi - Pawnee mitolojisi - Pomo mitolojisi - Saliş mitolojisi - Seneca mitolojisi - Tsimshian mitolojisi - Ute mitolojisi - Zuni mitolojisi Güney Amerika ve Mezoamerika Yerlileri Mitolojisi Aztek mitolojisi - Chilota mitolojisi - İnka mitolojisi - Guaraní mitolojisi - Haiti mitolojisi - Maya mitolojisi - Mapuçe mitolojisi - Olmec mitolojisi - Toltec mitolojisi Ayrıca bakınız * Karşılaştırmalı mitoloji (Mukayeseli mitoloji) * Folklor * Ulusal mit * Suni mitoloji * Efsanevi yaratık * Mitik yer * Din ve mitoloji Notlar # – mitoloji maddesi, “Concise Oxford English Dictionary”, Oxford University Press, 2004. Orijinal içerik: ”1) a collection of myths, especially one belonging to a particular religious or cultural tradition. 2) A set of widely held but exaggerated or fictitious stories or beliefs. 3) The study of myths.” # - Simpson & Roud (2000). "Dictionary of English Folklore", 254. # - Tolkien (1997). "The Monsters and the Critics". HarperCollins; New Ed edition. # - Mâche (1992). "Music, Myth and Nature, or The Dolphins of Arion", 20. Bağlantılar * Mitoloji İçerikli Türkçe Kaynak * Mit Ve Mitoloji * Yunan,Roma,Mısır Mitolojisi * Türkçe içerikli mitoloji sitesi * Mitler, efsaneler ve folklore dair * Peri masalları yaşamlarımızı nasıl şekillendirir * Zamanötesi Mitler * Encyclopedia Mythica Kategori:Mitoloji Kategori:Mit Kategori:Mitoloji Kategori:Esatir Kategori:Türk Mitolojileri